Fighting In a Man's World RETAKE
by CherryFlower05
Summary: "You think you are the man don't you?" "Ah." "Well let me tell you something MAN! You are the cause of woMEN's pain and suffering and we won't stand for it! So please take your ego and pride and shove it somewhere!"ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**_dedicated_****_ to: UchihaYukiLuna I hope it meets to your expectations. _  
**

'_In a man's world, a woman has no power however in the new world women will take a stand'_

"No! No! No! No! **NO**! You miserable _child!_ You will never be a Geisha!"

Haruno Sakura sighed in deeply as her jade eyes followed the erratic movement of her _'onee-sama'__**. (**_**1)**

'_Old hag.' _She silently thought.

"**YOU** _cannot_ be the daughter of the amazing Hana! Your Otou-sama must have had an '_outside'_ friend!" her 'onee-chan' blurted out hastily in her anger and frustration.

_Slap!_

The elder woman tumble to the floor, her eyes wide open in shock. Sakura stood tall with a scowl edged on her lips and her red fan tapping in her palm. Her brilliant jade eyes shone with anger and obvious distaste. Her entire aura demanded attention and respect. She was not a woman to meddle with.

"Chiyo-_onee-sama_." She purred out, "I will not tolerate such disgusting ideas and suggestions from you. I have already very little patience for you as well as very little _**respect**_."

Chiyo gasped at her and pointed her finger at the young beauty, "Insolent!" Chiyo exclaimed, "You are more than fortunate to have a teacher who comes to your own home and teaches you the arts of the geisha! Your disrespect and lack of interest is a disgrace towards all women!"

Sakura turned her face and gave a sly smirk, "Disrespect to all woman?" she asked. Sakura gazed and opened out her fan in her hand and examined its designs before pressing her eyebrows together and spinning on her heals, "Women are a disgrace to themselves because we refuse to stand up for our rights!"

Chiyo gaped at Sakura. She stumbled to her feet tripping on her _geta_ (2) causing the cloth to tear open. Her face turned red and she spurted out curses before standing up again and brushing off her_ komon_ (3) Chiyo quickly said goodbye and left the _shinden- zukuri_ (4) styled household.

Sakura huffed tasting the bitterness from her argument in her mouth. She stared down at her own _komon_ and sighed deeply. There was some distasteful truth to what Chiyo was saying. Haruno Sakura was not suited for the lifestyle of a Geisha. Glancing around the room, Sakura spotted the large vase with the messy flora arrangement. She growled before stomping over and smashing it to the ground. The glass flew around in the air as the water began to spread across the floor.

"I hate this!" Sakura exclaimed. The frustration lacing her tone. The door slid open and there was a soft chuckle.

"That would be the fifth vase this week Sakura."

The said female turned and gave a soft smile at her aunt. "Tsunade-baa-chan…" She said her voice sounding exhausted, "I can't do this. I don't have the talents to be Geisha."

Sakura slumped herself to the floor and gave a heavy sigh. Tsunade shook her head and entered the room in her priestess attire. She kissed Sakura's brow and remarked, "That's true…your talents are indeed elsewhere."

There was a faith sound of bells. "It sounds like the mail is here." Tsunade remarked. She looked at her niece and asked, "Why don't you go and collect it?" Sakura gave her aunt a disgusted look. Tsunade gave a sly smirk in reply. The elder woman knew of the small crush the mail carrier had on her niece. The male could practically leap out of his pants when he caught a glimpse of her. It will be a well served punishment for Sakura after breaking yet another vase in the house.

Tsunade shoo her niece off and shook her head.

"_One day she'll learn…." _

Sakura forced herself into a slow stride placing each foot in front of each other as she dragged them ahead. She slide open the door and welcomed the aroma of the gardens. The bells got louder and louder. She sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.

'_Kuso!'_

The male came in view dressed in a bright yellow kimono. He spotted Sakura almost immediately and gave a clumsy bow.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haruno-sama!"

'_Baka…' _

Sakura stepped slowly towards him and stretched out her hand. The male watched him as if expecting something from her.

"I will take the mail now Suzuki-san." Sakura demanded. Her tone made him jump. He shifted his weight before glancing at the bundle on his shoulders.

"Ano Haruno-sama…" he said hesitantly, "I have a small request before you leave."

Sakura huffed. Her jade orbs narrowed at him before she sighed, "What is your problem?" she asked boldly.

Again, he was shocked by her tone but continued never the less. "May I address you by your first name?" he asked.

Sakura felt her form shook. Her eyes widened slightly before she bit down on her lower lip. "What type of request is that?" she exclaimed.

"Well….um…you see Haruno-sama I am sure that you know what I mean." He muttered out.

Sakura's expression darkened, "I apologize but I don't understand what you are talking about." She replied.

He looked baffled and then stuttered out, "I am asking you to marry me Haruno-sama."

Sakura growled and tightened her grip over her fingers, "What type of request is that?" she hissed out, "Why would you ask something of that of me?"

The male stepped back. His hand touched his family crest threaded across his chest of his kimono. He thought of his father's words.

_('You must marry a woman of high status. Someone whose family has a history edged into the Fire Country. Haruno….you must marry the Haruno's heir… as my son – Suzuki Hijo- I beg this of you as my dying wish.')_

"It's my father's wish." Hijo stuttered out, "Nothing will make him happier than having you bear our family name."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and bit down on her lip, "Your father?" she asked with disgust hidden in her tone. Hijo nodded before he suddenly felt the urge to step back. "If I recall correctly your father is a man who has almost gone bankrupt."

Hijo blushed as shock froze his from. "H-how did you that?" he stuttered out.

Sakura clashed eyes with him, "Who doesn't." she replied mocking, "It's the talk of the village." Hijo felt the heat rise all the way up to his neck. He felt shame that his father's horrible mistake was known all over the town. Their family was surely ruined now. No wonder Haruno Sakura didn't wanted anything to do with him! He wanted nothing to do with him either.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked with mock concern.

"I apologize Haruno-sama. I was a fool to think that you won't have heard that rumor. I feel so shame to bear my family's name." Hoji bowed, "I am sorry for wasting your time and for even asking such a request on you when I am below your status. Please forgive me."

Sakura just huffed softly and opened out her fan, "The mail please." She asked stretching out her hand to collect it. Hoji nodded and handed over two scrolls and a package. He bowed again and quickly disappeared from her sight. Hopefully she would never have to see him again soon.

As she began her trudge back to the house, a soft meek voice spoke up.

"That wasn't necessary."

Sakura huffed again. "I don't care. He looked for it." She replied, "You don't understand Hinata-chan. He was like a stalker." Her jade eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in mocked fear.

Hinata strolled gracefully towards Sakura her kimono flowing behind her acting as an extension to her frame. She paused in front of the pinked hair girl and slowly bowed. Sakura held back from biting down at her lips. Hinata was so perfect compared to her. She was everything a woman of this time and century should be.

"Maybe I was truly born in the wrong time." Sakura said quietly.

"I don't think so." Hinata replied, "It's because of people like you that chance can happen. You save people from their own pitiful darkness of their lives- like me."

Sakura frown. "Your darkness was never your own fault. That blame rests on that cur father of yours. He's a heartless man."

Hinata glanced at her with her bright jade eyes, "But you still saved me."

Sakura gave a soft smile. She was flattered by Hinata's words but still she did all her actions because it felt right in her mind and her heart. "You need to wash the colour out of your eyes soon before it starts to irritate you. Besides I am missing your lavender pearls."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you but I am not proud of my eyes because they remind me of what I left behind." Sakura laughed and placed her free hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I hope you mean the life that left you behind. You chased after it or tried to and failed."

Hinata giggled and then looked down at the basket in her hands, "I better get dinner started."

Sakura pointed out her left toe and stared at it, "What are we having?"

"I was thinking_yakizakana_ and _oden._" Hinata announced, "With miso soup as well."

Sakura stared at the mail in her hands, "I better get this inside and wash up."

Hinata nodded as she scrambled inside. Sakura watched her dear friend before smiling. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a horse slowly approaching her home. She turned and narrowed her eyes as she noticed the country's symbol on the horse's reigns.

The rider, she recognized immediately. His face was known to all women whether they wanted to or not. Sakura inwardly sighed. What was with all the victors today? Maybe she can sneak by inside and pretend she never heard the horse.

"Madam…" the male rider said approaching closer to the home. Sakura cursed. She should have run while she had the chance.

She turned around and did a swift bow. "Good afternoon samurai."

He gave her nod before stepping down from his steed. "Madam is the head of the household around."

Sakura shook her head, "I am sorry he is not." She replied.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Away on personal business." Sakura replied now biting out her words. She didn't like how much his young samurai was asking about her family's business.

"Then who can I speak to?" he asked.

"Speak to about what?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"About ouji-sama's request." the young samurai said smoothly.

"What request?" Sakura asked again. Before the young samurai could answer, Tsunade had may her way to the entrance of the household. She knew that some commotion was starting outside and wanted to put end to it.

"Samurai what is your purpose here?" Tsunade asked walking towards him. She gave Sakura and light shoved to dismiss her and with a soft glare reminding her to bow before she left.

The samurai cleared his throat and bowed back to Sakura before facing Tsunade. He immediately felt the heat rise up his neck when he watched the older woman.

"Ouji-sama has shown an great interest in Haruno Sakura and has requested that she come to the castle as a guest on his behalf." The samurai said.

"I refuse." Sakura said quickly making everyone to watch her.

"I thought I dismissed you." Tsunade said glaring at her niece.

"I think you merely suggested it." Sakura responded.

"Well I am dismissing you now." Tsunade commanded. "Go and prepare for dinner."

"I don't think so. I am the subject of this conversation and I want to know why the ouji-sama wants my presence in his mansion." Sakura said, "So please continue samurai."

The samurai looked at Tsunade for advice and she nodded, "Yes please continue." She said.

"Ouji-sama has finally agreed with the council that he will take a hime-sama and has decided that this candidate is a woman who bears jade eyes." Samurai said, "On saying this statement ouji-sama requested that all females who match this description must come as a guest to his mansion." He paused and handed a letter, "This is from ouji-sama."

Tsunade took the letter and nodded, "We thank you for your time." She and Sakura then bowed at the samurai who bowed back.

"Thank you for your time." Samurai said before departing.

Tsunade waited for the samurai to disappear and then turned to scowl Sakura for her behavior. She turned only to find the spot empty.

"So she does know how to make a sneaky escape." Tsunade thought to herself before strolling towards the house. She removed her geta and immediately noticed that Sakura's own wasn't there.

"She's not inside?" Tsunade asked aloud. She slide the door open and entered the room. The smell of food greeted her and she followed its trail.

"Hinata-san have you seen Sakura?" Tsunade asked the busy young woman.

"No I thought she was inside." Hinata replied. Tsunade frown and sat down by the _kotatsu._ Hinata began setting it. "I wonder if she heard from Ino-san." Hinata said as she quickly switched over two dishes.

"About the attempted assassination on ouji-sama." Hinata said, "Ino-san saw it herself and the council paid off her family debt so she won't talk to the press."

"She must have seen everything for them to be willing to go that far." Tsunade said.

"Ino is also the press favorite source. The council must have also kept that in mind as well." Hinata added. She removed a teapot from the open fire and began pouring her famous green tea. She rested a cup in front of Tsunade.

"She most likely heard about it." Tsunade said softly before another female burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama it is horrible. Shisou is gone!" the woman announced.

Tsunade looked at the woman and frown, "Shizune how could Shisou be gone. He was tied up."

The woman looked exasperated, "But I am telling you. I was outside cleaning the shire when I heard a noise and when to investigate and found him gone."

Tsunade then heard a small cracking sound and looked to see her cup at a small crack suddenly appearing in it. The green liquid inside slowly spilled out almost burning her. Hinata moved quickly with her damp cloth in her hands and dumped the tea in the sink.

"How queer." Hinata remarked watching the cup.

"Shizune did you see Sakura anywhere?" Tsunade asked becoming very suspicious of where her niece had run off to. Shizune shook her head. "Go to her room!" Tsunade demanded. The two women rushed forward and slid open the door only to find the room empty.

Sakura's kimono was spread out on the floor and the large wooden wardrobe had its doors wide open and its contents were gone.

Tsunade just growled and Shizune backed away slowly. "That….that gaki!" Tsunade explained, "How dare she play _Shadow Samurai_ tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**dedicated to anissa: a faithful and appreciated reader **

'_A woman is never willing to step down from a challenge; especially if it's means she can prove herself to __**the**__ man.'_

Inuzaka Kiba always thought of himself as_ the_ ladies' man. He was classy, intelligent and had most women practically fawning over him begging him to consider them to be his bride but Kiba was not ready to settle down. He was in the prime of his youth and needed to enjoy it. So he skips out on his responsibilities and entertains himself at a local Geisha inn.

At the moment and rose haired woman was pouring sake into his cup. She giggled flashing him a playful smile before disappearing again. Kiba sighed in deeply and threw his arms over his head and leaded against the wall. This was the life! In the corner of in where two young girls that Kiba had never seen before. They had to be new. They were both staring out the window and then glanced at him before giggling. Kiba smirked. Yes he still had that amazing charm of his. He ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at the women to give then his famous wolfish grin when he noticed they were paying attention to him- instead something outside had all their wonderful attention.

Kiba was about to get up when they heard one of the girls speak up.

"Oh my there he is. Look at him he's so handsome."

"Yes. Yes. Oh did you see that he bowed at us!" the other girl said excitedly blushing. Both females pulled out their fans and quickly hid their faces behind them. Kiba growled in annoyance. Who the heck was this guy that was taking all of his attention?

"I wish the Shadow Samurai would come and save me." The first girl remarked giving a deep sigh.

Shadow Samurai? Kiba had never heard about him before. He will have to ask around and soon so he could give this guy a piece of his mind about stealing his thunder.

"Inuzaka-kun?"

Kiba looked up. It was the same woman from earlier with a chilled bottle of sake in her hands. "May I refresh your drink?" Kiba nodded and shift the cup towards her. She quickly poured the sake and for a second Kiba couldn't see the cup as kimono sleeves blocked him.

"Please drink and be happy." The woman told him. Kiba nodded and took the sake in one shot. The woman smiled. "Another round?" she asked raising the bottle for him to see. Kiba felt his vision blurred. He raised his hand to say 'no' that he didn't want anymore. His head was dizzy and his eyes felt heavy. Before too long, Kiba's head hit the table with a loud _thump_. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. The woman laughed.

"So men can't hold their sake! I hope our other male guests can hold better than this one." She exclaimed laughing. The men in the room joined her and raised their glasses asking for more sake.

The woman reached out and took the glass up. "Gomen but I can't have you or anyone else hurting the Shadow Samurai."

Outside the inn, the Shadow Samurai paused. There was a deep sigh before the horse started off again in a quick trot.

"Shisou we must be very quiet today as we survey ouji-sama's mansion. We mustn't let anyone see the Shadow Samurai." Sakura softly whispered to her horse. The horse neighed in agreement making Sakura laugh. It's been one year- one year since she had created this plan. Sakura pulled on the reigns making Shisou come to a stop. He fingers touched the chest plate she was wearing before she embraced herself and closed her eyes. Her helmet felt heavy resting on her head as she slowly muttered to herself.

"Please be with me tonight Otou-chan."

Sakura felt the weight on her shoulders decrease as if her request had been answered. She smiled under the bronze mask before mounting off her horse. "Stay here Shisou, I will call you when I am ready." Sakura whispered to her horse.

Sakura only looked back once to make sure that her horse was not following her before sprinting towards ouji-sama mansion. It was a good thing she had only chose the wear her helmet and chest plate tonight instead of her full suit. There was lanterns lit guiding Sakura down the path. Suddenly, she saw shadows leap from the trees. The branches rustled and Sakura looked up to see a single leaf fall on her forehead.

"_The assassins!"_ She thought. She glanced back up the path where she had left Shisou and then gave a soft whistle when she was sure the assassins wouldn't hear her. She was going around to the wall on the other side of the mansion where the walls were low enough for her to climb over then but now ouji-sama was in danger.

Her horse came trotting towards her. Sakura mounted him and then stood on his back.

"On my count Shisou; _ichi, ni, san_." Sakura whispered before Shisou kicked up his hind legs sending her upwards. Sakura gripped onto the wall's edge and pulled her weight forward. She balanced herself on the top of the wall for a second before leaping back down on the other side. As she landed she hid the shadows of the trees only to come across an unconscious body. When she investigated, she realized it was one of ouji-sama's guards.

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't I go and eat by Ichiraku?" Sakura heard a male voice asked from within the mansion. She narrowed her eyebrows at the voice. Obviously this person never learnt the difference between his 'inside voice' and 'outside voice.'

"Because it is dangerous ouji-sama." Another male voice replied. So it was the ouji-sama who was shouting so loud? What a baka! Didn't he know that he just gave away his exact location to the assassins?

"Kakashi-sensei please I really want to go…I always went when my otou-chan was alive." Ouji-sama remarked. His voice dropped at the mention of his father. Sakura then noticed that the assassins had begun to move again. She glanced at the body next to her and pulled out his kanata. Her hands rested on her own while she watched the assassins carefully waiting for the right moment.

"_NOW!" _

Sakura unsheathed her own kanata and threw it ahead between the assassins. There were three of them and they scattered like ants when they noticed that they were being ambushed.

"Cowards." Sakura thought to herself. She dashed forward using the shadows of the night as her cover. One of the assassins returned in. He appeared in front of her, a kunai glimmering in his hands. Sakura blocked using the kanata she took. She pushed her weight forward slashing the weapon. The assassin stepped back. Sakura knocked him in the nose. He groaned. Sakura hit a spot in his neck and gently placed his body on the floor.

The rest of the assassins were simply watching. Most likely trying to asset who they were dealing with but Sakura didn't have the time to wait on them. She dashed forward both kanatas in her hands. She leapt forward where she noticed the tree leaves were rustling making the second assassin leap out raining kunais on her. Sakura leapt back. The assassin shot forward. She blocked. Twirling the second kanata in her left hand, Sakura played a dirty move. She stabbed the assassins in his right shoulder. She dropped the kanata was blocking with while the assassin reached to grip his bloody shoulder. Before Sakura could knock him unconscious, the final assassin appeared.

He tackled Sakura. She groaned as she felt her head hit the ground. A shower of kunais came down on her again. She rolled to the right. She pushed her weight up gripping the kanata in her hands.

"Focus!"

Sakura closed her eyes and eased her breathing. The assassin punched to her right. She moved to the left turning on her heel. He tried to the left. She turned to the right. Sakura could hear he was getting flustered. She smirked. Her eyes were still closed but he could feel him in front of her- his heavy breathing echoing in her ears. He leapt forward- a bold move. Sakura stepped left before bringing the kanata down on the assassin's back. She moved quickly and kneed him in the stomach while he was still in midair. He choked on his own salvia.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. The only conscious assassin was bleeding. Sakura made a stride towards him. She could see his eyes begging her not to cut him down.

_Thud!_

Sakura hit the pressure point in his neck. It was never in her nature to kill. She picked up her fallen kanata and then started to pull the unconscious guard from behind the trees. She picked up one of the kunais and began ripping at the guard's haori making it appear as if he was the one fighting off these assassins. She rested his kanata close to his side.

Just as she was about to make her escape, voices echoed through the air.

"Intruders!"

"Why couldn't they have realized that fact after I left?" Sakura cursed out as she dashed forward in the direction of the voices. The one thing she had learnt from her father was that the best way to avoid the enemy was in plain sight. Use nature as your camouflage and work with any tools you have at hand.

Sakura made a soft whistling sound as she ran close to the walls. Soon, she heard the galloping of her horse and grinned. She picked up her speed remembering that she would need to climb over the wall as quickly as possible. The voices were getting louder. If she wanted to escape it would have to be now. Suddenly, she remembered the kunai in her hands. She stopped and made a leap at the wall stabbing the kunai into it. Using the kunai as leverage, she pulled her weight up reaching with a free hand for the top of the wall. She pulled herself up just in time to see Shisou galloping towards her. She looked back to pull the kauni out off the wall. The horse spotted her and threw up its reigns in the air. Sakura leapt forward and grabbed it in midair. She gripped as her weight fell. Shisou pulled to the left turning its body giving Sakura a mere seconds to pull herself up. The horse continued in its wild galloping as Sakura held tightly on its reigns.

"Good job boy."

It was a twenty minute ride home and with a sore right shoulder and torn clothing, Sakura couldn't be happier. She rode Shisou into his stable and removed his equipment. She petted him on his head giving him an apple to munch on before closing the stable doors. She walked around the gardens and entered into her room. Her fingers fumbled for match and strike it. Soon light bathed her room.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Tsunade asked her niece. Sakura didn't even jump at her aunt's voice. She sneaked behind the changing screens and began taking off her clothes. She reappeared in a white kimono with her amour in her hands. She walked towards her closet and opened the doors. She carefully placed back everything into its place. She then when on her knees and removed a false bottom to put her kanata in. Once the bottom was replaced, Sakura closed the closet and locked it with her key.

Her inner clothing still hung on her changing screens. She walked over and collected it examining the damage done to it. There was a small tear on her right sleeve and a hole in her pants. She sighed and threw the clothing on her bed.

"Are you done?" Tsunade asked.

"Assassins." Sakura whispered, "There were there at ouji-sama mansion."

Tsunade's serious expression dropped. "What?" she asked.

"But they were armatures. Nothing like the ones Ino described. They were clumsy and foolish." Sakura continued, "I made it look like one of the guards fought them off before he collapsed himself."

Tsunade sighed deeply rubbing her eyes, "Why are you so desperate to play this game?" she asked.

Sakura didn't answer right away. She was focused on the basket in front of her searching for a needle. She pulled out one with a triumph grin on her face and began to thread it. She knotted the thread and walked over to her futon. She sat down and began attempting to sew. Tsunade watched with a smile before shaking her head. She placed her hands over Sakura's stopping her from sewing and took the clothing from her. With thimble hands, she made quick work of the holes.

"Ouji-sama…he's the only hope Konoha has left. If he dies…we'll fall." Sakura said finally answering her aunt's question. She paused to look at her, "I am not desperate. I just want to have hope for a better world like Okaa-chan and Otou-chan did."

Tsunade moved closer to her niece. Here she was suppose to be furious with her for running out in the middle of the night and instead she was falling for her charm-that charm that always got her out of trouble.

"Sakura…just be careful." Tsunade whispered.

Sakura gave a soft smile, "I will."

Sakura reached out for the kunai that lay on the floor, forgotten. She used it to pried open a loose flooring making Tsunade wince as the wood tore out. From the flooring Sakura pulled out a wooden box that Tsunade recognized. It was a box where Sakura held her precious things. Sakura opened the box and a white object fell out. Tsunade glanced at it and asked aloud.

"A paper swan?"

Sakura blushed and quickly picked back the swan and pulled out a drawer in the box on its lower half. Inside was an object wrapped in a brown rough cloth. Sakura quickly shoved the kunai into the drawer and shut it. She placed the box on her table before stretching.

"Oh well time for a late bath!" she announced. She quickly left the room leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

"Shadow Samurai…" Tsunade whispered softly, "How will you deal with your secret life and your real life as a woman."


End file.
